1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active vibration control apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
For example, there is a known anti-vibration apparatus including an engine mount that supports an engine on a vehicle body and restricts the transmission of vibration from the engine to the vehicle body; the anti-vibration function of the anti-vibration apparatus is improved by reducing the vibration of the vehicle body with damping vibration generated at the linear actuator attached to the vehicle body (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-300318).
A known linear actuator causing a reciprocal movement may include a stator and a moving element that moves relative with the stator (for example refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-345652).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-74293 describes a technique associated with a vibration/noise control device for vehicles that attenuates vibration generated from a vibrating body and reduces vibration using an adaptive digital filter.
According to the related art described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-345652, when attaching the moving element of the linear actuator in such a manner that it is movable in the vertical direction, unless it is maintained at the center of the vertical displacement range (neutral position), maximum displacement may not be achieved.